Foul and Fair
by Rina
Summary: I finally started a sequel to "Face of Fear". ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: In order for this to make sense, you should read "Face of Fear." I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones that I personally made up. BTW, I got the title from Macbeth. Read on :)  
  
  
Something screeched overhead.   
Marie gazed upward at the twisted branches that reached for her. She could see nothing, save for the tangled gray trees and the black expanse of sky. Warm water lapped at her waist, soaking her clothes and slowing her down as she waded through the opaque stream.   
Where am I? she wondered, feeling the sharp branches of the trees ripping at her hair and drawing long scratches across her flesh. It was too dark to see anything, and she felt goosebumps form along her arms, despite the warmth of the inky water. Marie could not, for the life of her, remember why she was here, shivering, in these wet clothes. Rubbing her arms, she looked around until she spotted a large rock, overgrown with green moss. Rogue splashed over to it, trying to climb onto the huge chunk of stone. But it was too slippery, and she found herself skidding backwards, the jagged edges of the rock cutting into her bare skin. Her damp clothes served as a weight and hindered her as she tried to pull herself up.   
On the third try, she heard a splash behind her. Rogue turned her head, still clutching at the mossy rock, and saw the figure approaching, cloaked in deep shadows.   
"Who's there?" She called out, her voice echoing. The person, who she now saw was both gaunt and willowy at the same time, did not answer. Instead, the figure stepped into full view, the cold light of the crescent moon illuminating her white face.   
"It-it's you-," Marie sputtered, as Aileen Mason stared at her with soulless black eyes, her scrawny arms spread wide and her pale face horribly contorted with a malicious grin. The other mutant, who so much reminded Rogue of a Gothic scarecrow, or perhaps a mummified witch, came toward her, thick black hair hiding her grotesque face.   
"Wha' do you want?" Marie tried to sound angry, but her voice was strained with raw terror.   
"You."   
"Ah don't know wha's goin' on, but-," Rogue snapped, and Aileen held one emaciated finger to her thin purple lips, her smile growing larger. She approached Marie without causing a stir in the murky water, and, much to Rogue's surprise, reached out and snatched her by the hair, ebony eyes growing wide with glee. Marie froze, terrified for a few seconds, and then reached out with one ungloved hand, only to find it pass harmlessly through Phobia's wasted form.   
"Wha'-," she choked out, feeling the pale mutant's spidery hair tangled within her hair. Aileen's eyes, hidden deep within their hollow sockets, reflected Rogue's petrified face as she leaned forward.   
"I never did pay you back for breaking my legs," Phobia announced softly, as voice as soft as a serpent's.   
"I never meant to hurt you," Rogue whispered, feeling Aileen's fingers tighten around her hair.   
"Never meant to hurt me? That's what they all say." She expected Phobia's grin to vanish, but it only grew, colder and wickeder.   
Rogue became aware that the water was gradually rising, and that Aileen no longer even resembled a human.   
"Please," Rogue started, only to feel herself sinking, the warm water dampening her hair as Phobia pushed mercilessly.   
"Too late for that," was the last thing before she felt burning water fill her mouth and nostrils, and her vision blackened as she sank under the opaque liquid...  
  
Her own scream woke her up.  
Marie kicked at the sweaty sheets wrapped around her legs and gasped for air, still tasting the swamp water in her mouth. Her throat burned from all the shrieking, and she tried to swallow as she threw the blankets off of her quivering body.   
My God, it seemed so real...  
Her hands shook as she turned on her lamp, yellow light flooding her room. Thank God that no one had heard her; the embarrassment of Kurt or Kitty or Scott finding her there, frightened like a little girl, would have been terrible. She went straight to the sink and drank some cool water, telling herself that it was just a nightmare.   
Still, it was almost like she was there...  
As Marie looked into the mirror above the sink, her short hair a dreadful mess, she could almost see Aileen's face staring back, those inhuman eyes slicing deep into her very soul. Several emotions, the most distinguishable of all, washed over her as she gripped the porcelain sink with both hands.   
For what seemed like an eternity, she held on, then reluctantly loosened her fingers.   
She straightened her tangled hair and took several deep breaths, telling herself that it was all a dream, nothing more. Aileen was-well, she wasn't sure where the strange mutant was, for she had disappeared shortly after Magneto, but Rogue was certain that she was gone.   
Still, when she climbed back into her bed and pulled up the sheets, still sticky with her fevered sweat, she did not dare close her eyes. 


	2. part 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, this chapter is short too! I suck at breaking things up into chapters^-^   
  
Perched atop the ragged couch like some sickly bird, Todd Tolensky gazed down at the card game being played below him. He leaned slightly forward, his webbed fingers gripping the couch, and announced, "ya shoulda played that card, Lance. Ya woulda won."   
"Shut up, frog-face," Lance growled, putting his cards down and standing up, "You made me lose."  
Fred, his rotund opponent, just stared serenely as the taller boy tried to tackle Todd, who promptly fled. As Toad was fleeing for the decrepit stairs, both teenagers saw the scrawny figure appear at the very top. They both froze where they stood, Todd in mid-hop and Lance with his arms extended to strangle the other mutant.   
She (at least to the two startled boys) looked like some awful thing, a female demon that lacked any beauty or charm. To say that she was hideous would have been an understatement, for her white skin, tautly stretched across a skull with sharp angles and gaping sockets, each containing a black eye with a swollen pupil, was enough to convince anyone that she had crawled out of a grave. It was the aura she gave off, one of cruel malice and sadism. Resembling some twisted version of Elvira, she slowly came down the stairs toward them.  
"Haven't seen you for awhile, Aileen," Todd said quietly, as his girlfriend descended down the stairs, each long, bony finger grasping the dirty banister. This was true, for she had not left her room in days, probably brooding as she always did.   
"Uh, yeah," Lance chipped in, avoiding the girl's vile gaze.   
"Whatcha been doing?" Toad asked.  
"Planning." It reminded everyone in the room of ice cracking-her voice, that was. Lacking any hint of kindness, Aileen's voice was hoarse and laced with venom.   
"And what would that be about?" Lance inquired, arms folded.   
"How to get back at Xavier's lapdogs."   
"Why don't you lighten up?" Tabitha demanded from a chair near Fred.   
"I wasn't talking to you," was the cool reply, and the blonde mutant smiled, standing up. She went straight to Phobia, who glared back with those unreadable eyes. With her hands on her hips, Tabitha cocked her head and stopped a few feet away. She was a complete contrast to Aileen; while she wore bright clothes that complemented her slim physique, Phobia's attire was dark and hung loosely off of her emaciated body. The few places where her skin showed was pasty white, the bones perfectly defined against the pale flesh.   
"What's your problem, anyway? All you do is mope in your room," Tabitha told her, as Aileen's face darkened. Lance quickly stepped in between them, quite aware of how much Phobia loathed the newest member of the Brotherhood.   
"Yo, Aileen," Todd said, "chill, 'k? It's cool."  
Phobia didn't reply; her hands just clenched into tight fists. The expression on her face was one of pure hatred, and Boom-boom narrowed her eyes, taking a step back. The dark-haired girl pushed past her, ebony eyes gleaming with anger.   
"Jeez, she is such a-," Tabitha started, before Lance shot her a I-am-the-boss-here-and-you-will-listen-to-me look, which made her close her mouth. Behind her, Fred picked up an empty bag of Fritos, oblivious to the prior confrontation.   
"Man, I'm hungry," he whined. Toad, crouched on the floor with both yellow hands splayed out before him, rolled his eyes.   
"You're always hungry," was Todd's reply.   
"Am not! I just haven't eaten since breakfast!"   
"None of us have eaten," Lance broke in, and Fred shifted his enormous weight to face him.   
"And why not?" The obese mutant whined.  
"Because we don't have any money," Lance responded. This was true; Mystique and Magneto, after abandoning them, had left them little more than the shack that they lived in. Anything like food had to be bought or taken from a store.  
"This bites, yo," Tolensky declared, hopping back up onto the couch. Lance did not say anything; instead, he pushed back his long brown hair with one hand and disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
Kurt flipped on the light and snatched the remote from the coffee table, switching on the television as he did so. He curled his furred blue tail around his legs and flipped the channel to cartoons. There was some stupid news broadcast on instead, and he sighed, disappointed.   
A svelte reporter with short copper-colored hair was talking, holding the microphone close to her face. She was certainly pretty, and Kurt decided not to change the channel, not yet anyway. Propping his head on one hand and leaning back against the couch, he listened.   
"...in further news, there have been reports of attacks against mutants by the so-called 'Fellowship of Humanity,' an organization known for its threats toward those possessing the mutant gene. Area officials have already arrested one man allegedly connected with the organization. Peter Kart, who is also thought to be behind one of the bombings last Wednesday, is being held without bail in a local detainment center. Many-," the woman said something else, but Kurt heard someone enter and craned his head to see them. It was Jean, her red hair pulled back.   
"You were watching the news too?" She asked. Kurt nodded, and she sat down, her face pinched with worry.   
"Vhat's vrong?" he questioned, concerned.   
"It's just, well, there's been a lot about that Fellowship of Humanity lately. It bothers me."  
"Vhy?"  
"They're a really dangerous group. And they hate mutants."  
"Oh."   
"The professor's worried, too. The group's headquarters isn't that far from here."  
Nightcrawler gravely looked down, understanding. He spoke, very softly.   
"Jean, do you think ve might be in danger?"  
The other mutant did not answer at first, then answered, voice tainted with nervousness.   
"I really don't know, Kurt." 


	3. part 3

Chapter 3  
Hey, it's an even shorter chapter! Oh, well.   
  
The Greenfield Country Club was one of the most exclusive meeting places in the state. Doctors, judges, businessmen, senators-all met there to socialize and, hopefully, to improve one's status. Tonight, however, the reason for the crowd was slightly different, albeit that the same sort of people showed up.   
Mark Salinger was one of those people. He was very rich, for he owned a shipping firm, and his silver hair, neatly combed back, gave him the air of an actual aristocrat. Sipping at his champagne, he smiled politely at everyone gathered there, enjoying the music of Bach softly playing from the speaker system. It was safe to say that he was the most important man there, for he was head of the gathered organization-the Fellowship of Humanity.   
It wasn't that he hated mutants, for it was not their fault that they were born diseased and inhuman. No, the only thing that bothered Mark about them was the fact that they were pushing humanity aside-that much was evident. Mutants were powerful indeed, and could prove to be a real threat to the dominant species of earth.   
They had to be stopped before they could do any serious damage.   
He had been involved in this organization for many years; in fact, he had first started it when he had seen the kinds of things that mutants could do to a normal man. The Fellowship did little for his business, but that was fine, for it had set up only to help all of mankind. If anything, Mark had poured a considerable amount into this little project, a group that few knew about. The media themselves had no idea how much power Salinger's organization wielded, for, behind the losers like Peter Kart, there were many influential men and women.   
Mark was finishing the champagne when a squat man with thinning hair waddled up to him, followed by a tall boy that was no older than seventeen. The short man he recognized as being the mayor of New York City; the adolescent he did not recognize.   
"Mr. Salinger?" The squat man, Rupert Cornwall, asked, extending one plump hand.   
"Indeed. You must be Mr. Cornwall."   
"I am," The obese little man laughed, and then gestured to the boy behind him, who watched the party with cool, sea-green eyes, "and this is Joseph Whitaker. He's the one they've been talking about."   
Mark raised one gray eyebrow, intrigued, and then shook hands with the blonde boy.   
"Yes, I've heard much about you, young man," Mark told him, flashing a pearly white smile. The boy did not return the grin, his face as composed as the millionaire's. He motioned for them for join him in a private room, where he shut the heavy oak doors and faced the two.   
"Gentlemen," he said, taking out a cigar and lighting it, "I believe that you already know why you're here." Rupert eagerly nodded, whereas Joseph just folded his arms and gave an abrupt "yes." Mark puffed on the cigar, and then said:  
"All of your expenses will be paid for, of course. If you need anything, Rupert over there has the number to a bank account that will provide for anything you desire."  
"I understand," Joseph replied. Mark nodded slowly, holding the cigar in one hand.   
"And you know where you're going?"  
"Yes."  
Another puff, and Mark looked over at him, gray smoke filling the air.   
"I want you to know that what you are doing, young man, is one of the greatest deeds I've ever seen committed. You are helping to save the human race, and for that I, and everyone here, will be eternally grateful."  
The silver-haired man then turned, opened the engraved doors, and nonchalantly walked back out into the party as though nothing had transpired. 


	4. part 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Working on a whole buncha stories  
  
Normally, Aileen would not show her face outside of the Brotherhood's domicile, but today was different. Nobody was around at this hour, where day met night, forming a pinkish-gold band across the sky. She had needed desperately to get out the house, where the others were bothering her. Although Aileen had nothing against Fred or Todd (who she saw as fellow freaks), she felt uncomfortable around that pretty boy Pietro and Lance, who looked at her with disdain.   
She truly hated that Tabitha-bitch. The blonde reminded her of the girls at her old school that whispered behind her back about her worn clothes and pale skin. Although she could put up with Lance and Pietro (she saw them both as arrogant lunkheads who would never, ever admit that they wet the bed from the nightmares she planted into their brains) Aileen couldn't handle Tabitha. It was jealousy, she did not try to hide that. Boom-boom looked, well, normal. Aileen was horribly hideous, with her sunken face and bony witch hands. A memory flashed into her head, of when she was younger and couldn't stand to look into the hellish face in the mirror, when she sobbed when she saw how garish the makeup that other teens wore made her look.   
Don't think about it, she told herself, glad that night was blackening the sky and making her vanish from sight. As she was sitting down on the park bench, two little boys, no more than twelve, ran by. They saw the white face with its thick black hair and dark eyes, and slowed down. One whispered something to the other, and, even though she could not hear it, she know that they spoke of her.   
She sneered at them, reaching out like some wicked troll in a fairy tale. Both screamed in unison and fled, leaving her alone on the bench. Sighing, she reached into the navy blue bag that she had brought with her, wanting nothing more than to sit here and be alone. As she was pulling out a journal (actually, it was a bright red notebook, torn from use and marked with black pen), she happened to look toward the Brotherhood's house.   
The park was not that far away, so Aileen could see clearly into Todd's window from where she sat. Yellow light streamed from his bedroom, where two figures were holding one another, silhouettes against that golden glow. Curious, she rose and squinted until the two came into focus.   
Aileen didn't even notice her own gasp, for she was too shocked to acknowledge anything but the people in the window, held in a loving embrace-Tabitha and Todd.   
  
Toad put on his newest CD and plopped down on the bed, lazily sprawled out. Somewhere, a fly was buzzing, and his bulging eyes searched about for it.   
She didn't even knock, just burst right in.   
"Wha'do ya want?" He asked, facing Tabitha.   
"Do you know where the TV Guide is?"  
"Nope," replied Toad.   
"Oh." Tabitha did not move from the doorway. He gazed over at her.  
"What?"  
"You know, you-,"  
"Huh?"  
"You're too cute for Aileen."  
Toad only frowned, warily watching as she came-slunk-in, smiling about some hidden secret. As she reached out for him, he detected her raspberry perfume that she adored, saw the gleam in her eyes, and hopped away.   
"Yo, what's up with ya?" Tolensky demanded. Before he could move again, however, she grabbed onto him, pulling him into a tight embrace. The aroma of her perfume grew stronger, and he found that he couldn't resist.   
"Much too cute," she purred, just as he was aware that Aileen stood in his doorway, her eyes like huge saucers and her lower lip trembling. How long he had held onto Boom-boom didn't matter, for he was concerned only with his girlfriend, whose anguished expression revealed her anger and horror. Todd started to speak, only to have Phobia howl like a wounded animal, her shriek shrill with raw emotion. Before anyone could move, or even blink, for that matter, Aileen had already dashed down the stairs, back out into the darkness of the evening. 


	5. part5

Chapter 5  
Sue's Diner was an old building, situated across from an abandoned laundry mat. The only light on the neon board that worked was the letter N, which cast a dim reddish-pink light over the sidewalk. Aileen remained hunched outside until she stopped crying, her strangled sobs echoing around her.   
When she stepped inside, she kept her head lowered to keep any curious stranger from seeing her puffy eyes. Her cheeks were hot and sticky from her tears, and she tried to keep from gagging on the strong odor of fried food that hung in the air as she crawled into an empty booth, far away from the two trunk drivers that sipped their coffee. Neither paid attention to her held her head in one hand, feeling utterly lost. What would she do now? There was no way that she would ever go back to the Brotherhood, for now she despised them nearly as much as Xavier's preps. Pietro, with his condensing smile, Lance, who lusted after the pretty girls (Aileen felt bile rise in her throat as she thought of that particular fact), Tabitha, that bitch who complained about everything and saw her as a true freak, and Todd-oh, God. She had been so wrong about him. Aileen had put her trust in him, and now it felt as if someone had tore her heart, along with all her innards, out. Her eyes welled up again, and she bit deep into her lower lip.   
Goddamn traitor.   
Sue, the lady who owned the place, waddled up to her. She was squat, with bleached blonde hair and caked make-up, her tiny eyes watching the pale mutant.  
"Ya all by yourself?"  
"Yeah," she answered quietly.   
Sue looked as though she was chewing something; perhaps it was the answer that Aileen gave.   
"Are ya a runaway?"   
In the owner of the diner's eyes, she certainly looked like one, her thick black hair tangled and her clothes worn.   
The girl looked up, her intense eyes making Sue shudder. Each eye was like a glassy sliver of dark onyx, cold and hard.  
"No," was the reply.  
"Well, uh, can I getcha something?" Sue didn't know what to say and purposely avoided her customer; just looking at the teen's face was like staring at a scrawny owl with coal for eyes.   
"A Coke."  
Sue was eager to get away.   
Aileen plopped her bag on the stained table, digging through it. She didn't think of grabbing anything as she stormed out, so now all her possessions were in this little knapsack. Her journal, a few crumpled one dollar bills, a half roll of LifeSavers, a broken wristwatch-those were the only things in there. The reality of her situation hit her fully now, for, when Sue closed her restaurant, she did not know where she would go. Going to live with her father was out of the question, as was fleeing to Xavier's. She still had a bone to pick with his goody-goodies.   
The soda arrived, but she did not drink from it right away. Instead, she watched the bubbled float to the top of the glass, feeling utterly hopeless.   
One by one, Sue's other customers left until Aileen and an old man were left. She reluctantly drank some of the flat Coke, wincing at the taste and not noticing the young man who entered the diner. Only when she caught sight of his shadow across the table did she look up.   
He was the cutest guy that she had ever seen. Blonde hair, sea-green eyes, with a tall, trim physique. The stranger reminded her of the jocks at her old school, the kind who either outright called her a freak or tried to profess their "undying love" for her in sarcastic tones.   
"Yeah?" Aileen demanded, her heart fluttering. If the jerk pulled anything, she would give him a scare unlike anything he had ever experienced.   
"I saw you were alone." He slid in across from her without being asked. Aileen held the empty glass in one hand and raised a black eyebrow.   
"Do I know you?"  
"I don't think so."  
"So why are you here?" She hissed, wary.  
He shrugged, moving in such a natural way that it reminded her of the grace of a jaguar.   
"I saw you by yourself-,"  
"And you felt sorry for me," she finished.   
"No, not that. Well, sort of. It's just-you look so bummed out."  
Aileen smiled, more of a baring of her teeth than a real grin.  
"Look, I appreciate your concern for me-," she stopped when she realized that she didn't even know his name.   
"Joseph. Joseph Whitaker. But my friends call me Fritz."  
Aileen sneered.  
"Listen, Joseph, or whatever your name is, can you do me a favor and just leave me alone?"  
He shrugged again, and her heart beat faster.  
"Fine with me. Nice meeting you...what did you say your name was?"  
Her mouth grew unnaturally dry as those green eyes looked with hers. God, he was handsome.  
"Aileen Mason," she found herself mumbling.   
"See you later." Fritz turned to leave, then looked back over his shoulder. She averted her eyes when he gazed at her, her skin crawling with shame. Better that he leaves, she thought. He'll just hurt me like everyone else.   
Sue came waddling back to the table and announced that the restaurant was closing. Aileen paid her bill and left, retreating back to the dark safety of the alley. How long she was there before she sensed someone near her, she did not know. Startled, she looked up into the blonde guy's face.   
"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.  
She wondered where all his buddies were. They were probably behind a trashcan right now, snickering as he picked on the ugly chick. Why else would he be so nice to her?   
"No." Her voice, much to her dismay, shook.   
When he did not move, she stood up and hurried past him, looking at the cracked sidewalk. Aileen rushed straight to a nearby park and settled down on a bench.   
Somehow, she knew that he had followed her.  
"What the hell do you want?" She screamed, reaching a tendril into his mind, until her concentration was shattered by his voice. There was genuine surprise in it.  
"God, I just wanted to help you out. Stop being so defensive! Is everyone so high strung here?"  
She burst into tears. She didn't plan on doing it, and the fresh tears streaming down her face surprised her deeply. Even more shocking, she saw that he sat down the bench beside her, soothing her like an old friend would.   
Perhaps it was his gentle touch that drove her to it.   
Aileen confessed everything. Not everything, really-she purposely referred to the Brotherhood as "her friends" and did not mention her powers.  
"Jesus, that's rough. Do you want to spend the night at my place?"  
She wiped the tears from her face, and before she knew it, she was in a tiny apartment, scarcely furnished and with many boxes.   
"Why-why did you follow me?" Aileen questioned again, after he had gotten her a tall glass of orange juice.   
He sat down on a wooden stool across from her, his eyes serious.  
"I really was concerned about you. An-and I saw that you were like me."  
"What?" She suspiciously watched him.  
"A mutant."  
Aileen nearly spit out her juice.   
"How?"  
"Pretty obvious." Everything about his manner, the way he gazed at her with those eyes...especially his silky voice...Aileen tried to stare back defiantly, but was intrigued.   
"I should know what you're going through." That silvery voice was all that she could hear.   
She said nothing.  
"I'm one too," Fritz told her, his voice low as he reached for one of her bony hands.   
"I-I-,' she mumbled.  
"I know that you hate what you are. I can help you."  
The whole room, with its heavy boxes and dim lightning, seemed to possess a dreamlike quality. All Aileen could hear was her own breathing, and that handsome boy's reassuring voice. Like a man dying of thirst, she had found her oasis, her haven.   
Mirage, all a mirage...  
He lightly touched her hands, running over her fingers with his own. Startled, yet also full of desire, Aileen studied his face as he closed his eyes, and she felt a warmness...nothing more. When he removed his hands, she was startled by the appearance of her own.  
The sickly whiteness had vanished, replaced by a healthy pink-brown. Each finger now had flesh, the long claws replaced by pearly nails.   
"Jesus." That was all that she could muster as she stared, alarmed, at her arms, now slender and as normal as any teen's. Without thinking, she ran for the nearest source of reflection, which happened to be a toaster.   
She nearly collapsed when she spotted her face. The gauntness had given way to flesh, her eyes a deep-brown inside of that ghastly black. Hardly aware of the fact that Fritz stood behind her, grinning coldly, she laughed with joy through her tears. 


	6. part6

I'm back. I think. Read on!  
***  
  
The hair on the back of Marie's neck stood up and a chill ran down her spine. It had been months since   
Aileen had come to school, and now that she had mysteriously returned, she had chosen to sit in Rogue's   
aisle. Those coal-black eyes seemed to be burning holes into her neck, and she found herself nervous, like a   
rat that knew a serpent was in striking distance.   
Phobia had said nothing when she entered the room, her books held close to her flat chest and her eyes   
wide with malevolent glee. There seemed to be something cocky now, as if she knew a secret that no one   
else did.   
Marie was relieved when the bell rang, and she hastily shoved her books into her backpack. When she   
got to her locker, she warily watched Aileen, who was absorbed in sorting through her own books. As   
Rogue was carefully pulling out her math notebook, she spotted Pietro and Todd heading toward Aileen,   
who immediately shunned them. Fascinated, she watched avidly and strained her ears to listen.   
"…sorry, Aileen. It wasn't whatcha think…"Todd was saying, gesturing with his clay-colored hands.   
"Leave me alone," Phobia coolly replied.   
"I can explain, if ya let me," he insisted, grabbing a hold of her baggy sleeve.  
"Go to hell," she snarled, pushing him back.   
Todd stepped back, hurt.   
"Jeez man, just forget 'bout the bitch," Pietro said to his diminutive friend. Without warning, Aileen's   
left hand flashed out, and Rogue saw the four jagged marks appear on Quicksilver's face. Instinctively he   
grabbed at his face, his eyes burning with rage.   
"You ugly whore," he gasped, voice laced with anger, "you're goin' down for that one."   
"You're all talk, Pietro," she hissed.   
Surely there would have been a fight, if Todd had not grabbed onto his buddy's shoulder and forcibly   
dragged him away. Marie was surprised; last that she had known, Phobia was quite close with the   
Brotherhood. Obviously something had gone bad in that relationship.   
Aileen was staring at her, a smirk on her pale face. There was something truly wicked in those black   
eyes, and it made Rogue shudder as she stepped past Phobia.   
  
"…and then ze boy says, 'Mom?'" Kurt finished up his joke and rolled over laughing, while Scott rolled   
his eyes.   
"Kurt, warn us when you're gonna tell one of those jokes again," Evan groaned, shaking his head.   
Kurt looked indignant.  
"Vhat? Are you telling me that my jokes are not funny?" He demanded, puffing up like an annoyed   
rooster.   
"We're not tell-,"Scott started, then stopped when Marie came up to the table.   
"Ah think there's something up with Aileen," she told them, jerking her thumb back at the girl who sat by   
herself.   
Scott craned his head to have a look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ah jus' saw her git into a fight with Todd Tolensky and Pietro Maximoff."  
"So?"  
"Ain't they her friends?"   
" I guess." Scott looked again, and was able to see the older teen that walked straight up to Phobia and   
sat down beside her. The guy looked much too handsome to be hanging out with one of the least attractive   
girls at Bayville.   
"Jeez," was all that Scott could manage.   
"Who's that guy?" Evan wondered aloud.   
"I dunno," Scott answered, watching as the blonde haired stranger bent down and firmly kissed Phobia on   
her bluish lips.  
"Oh, yuck," Evan said, gagging.   
"Ah tol' y'all there was something up with Aileen," Marie said.   
"There sure is," Scott agreed, as Phobia got up and left with the teen, "there sure is."  
"Vould you stop repeating yourself?" Kurt asked, and then laughed again as Scott sighed.   
"Bitch," Pietro murmured as he applied more ointment to the scratches on his face, " I can't figure out why   
you dated her at all, man. She's uglier than a donkey's rear end."   
Toad was silent.  
Pietro screwed the cap back onto the tube of ointment and glanced into the bathroom's mirror, smoothing   
back his spiky white hair as he did. The cuts on his face were crimson and swollen, and he sucked in his   
breath as he fingered them.   
"She's gonna pay for this," he growled.   
Todd remained quiet, his yellow eyes following his thin friend as he paced. Tabitha also watched him from   
the doorway of their tiny bathroom, a sneer on her face.   
"You ain't gonna do nothing, Pietro," she told him, crossing her braceleted arms across her chest.   
"'Course I will!"  
"You're too much of a wuss," she teased, even as Pietro became florid with anger.  
"I ain't a wuss!" He practically was screaming. "And if you don't shut up, I'll do the same thing to you as   
I'm going to do to her."  
"And what's that, exactly?"  
Pietro fiercely latched onto her arm, leaning forward close enough for Tabitha to see the smoldering hate   
in his blue eyes. Her cheeks, she quickly found, became flushed, not with embarrassment or fear but with a   
peculiar adoration for the white-haired guy. He was so cute when he was mad.   
"I'll show you," he replied, leading her out of the bathroom. Toad hopped after them, looking worried.   
"You ain't gonna hurt her, are ya, Pietro?" He spoke softly.   
Pietro responded by grinning icily.   
It was Saturday morning, and the only things awake were the birds and Aileen, who sat on her familiar   
bench. The sun was just peeking above the horizon, spilling light onto her hands and journal as she   
furiously wrote, feeling a kind of relief as her problems flowed from her mind onto the lined paper. So   
observed was she in her writing that she didn't notice the two figures until Pietro spoke her name, voice   
dripping with venom.   
"You know," the silver-haired boy said, watching her with open hate, "I can't understand why we put   
up with you. All you ever did was complain."  
"What do you want?" Aileen asked, her eyes gleaming from within their cavernous sockets. Boom-  
boom stepped out from behind Quicksilver, her manicured hands on her hips, her smile mocking.   
"I wanted to pay you back for this." Furiously he pointed at his cheek, where the scratches still were a   
dark red. Phobia just grinned unsympathetically, closing her notebook and standing up. Both Pietro and   
Tabitha watched her carefully, cautious of the misshapen girl whose hideous features gave her a wild look.   
"Leave me alone."  
"Or what?" Pietro disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Phobia and shoving her onto the ground.   
"You'll scare me?" She hit hard, her teeth biting into her tongue when her chin contacted with the earth.   
Ignoring the throbbing in her mouth, she tried to pull herself up, only to be pushed down once more.   
Tabitha laughed.   
Frantically she reached out with her mind and plunged a dagger of terror into Pietro's brain. He   
screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees beside her on the grass. It felt good hearing him wail.   
She was about to lash out at him, stronger this time, when she heard a voice.  
"What's going on here?"  
It was Fritz; Phobia was startled (to say the least) by his timing, and stared up at him stupidly until   
Tabitha stepped forward.   
"Who the heck are you?" She demanded, as he helped Aileen up. The psychic hold on Pietro had   
dissipated, and now he also stood, dazed.   
Fritz bowed sardonically.   
"The name's Fritz, ma'am," he told her, grinning derisively.   
"Yeah, well, better scram Fritz or I'll blow you to Kingdom Come," Tabitha told him, even as a pinkish   
ball of explosive energy formed in her palm.   
"I don't think so."   
She didn't say anything, merely cocked back to hand to throw the ball of energy at Fritz…  
…and, much to her dismay, found that it had vanished.   
"What the fu-," she started, before she saw the expression on Fritz's tanned face. It was then that the girl   
spotted the true danger, and slowly backed off. Pietro also watched him closely, his eyes narrowed to slits.   
"What are you?" His voice was strained.   
Fritz didn't say anything, although Aileen could see the arrogant smirk, so much like Pietro's, creep across   
his face. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had already felt the cold grip of Aileen's power once   
today, or the fact that the blonde-haired guy had shorted out Tabitha's explosive ability, that Quicksilver   
reluctantly ceased the attack.   
When they had left, Aileen found herself studying Fritz through the corner of her black eye. He was so   
cute, with those green eyes and blonde hair. For a split second, she felt a horrible doubt that spread through   
her stomach and crawled through her legs as she considered the possibility of him betraying her. After all,   
hadn't everyone else? She thought of her father as she stared into those sea-colored eyes, of how he always   
got drunk and struck her without even a thought. Then there was Magneto, who had casually told her that   
she wasn't "good enough for Asteroid M", and Toad who…who had been kissing that slut, Tabitha. They   
all saw her as a nobody, an emotionless puppet that they could discard once they were finished using her.   
Aileen ground her teeth togther, pushed the painful thoughts aside and allowed Fritz to kiss her gently on   
the lips. 


	7. part7

"We need you to get a hold of Charles Xavier's files, Joseph. The information can help us to weed out the   
mutant vermin. Can you do that?"  
"Of course."  
"What are you thinking about?" Aileen inquired, looking at him with those demonic eyes of hers.   
"Nothing," Fritz smoothly replied, watching a squirrel scurry up a nearby tree. The setting sun was a fiery   
red ball in the distance, and he could hardly believe that he had spent the whole day with her.Much to his   
displeasure, she cuddled up next to him, her greasy black hair brushing up against his shoulder.   
"Those guys you used to hang out with are jerks," he said, forcing a fake smile.   
"I know."   
"So why did you stay with them?"  
"I had nowhere else to go. I certainly didn't want to live with Xavier."  
He pretended to frown.  
"Why not?"  
She did not answer him; she pulled away and gazed at him, almost pleadingly.   
"Make me normal again, Fritz."  
His smile widened, a mere mask to hide the disgust that he felt when he reached out with his power and   
concentrated, watching as Phobia's ashen face became rosy with life. She closed her eyes, almost as though   
she was thinking hard, and opened them again when she was fully transformed. It was not so bad looking at   
her now, Fritz decided,for her body was currently well-developed instead of being grotesquely thin.   
Anyone would have mistaken her for a normal girl.   
"Now," he said, leaning forward, "tell me, what was wrong with Xavier?"  
Aileen bared her teeth, her eyes wide with fury.   
"His underlings treated me as badly as the Brotherhood did," she responded. Despite the fact that she now   
resembled a regular teenager, her expression still sent tiny shivers through Fritz.   
"How so?"  
"That-that damn bitch Rogue broke my leg," Aileen explained, gesturing toward her outstretched leg.  
"And the others?"  
She shook her head, her black tresses wagging.  
"They hate me. They-," she stopped and made an expression as if she had bitten her tongue. Her face   
visably darkened as she continued, "I-I'm a freak. They'd stab me in the back the first chance they got."   
She purposely turned toward the lowering sun, so that Fritz couldn't see the tears well up in her eyes.   
Carefully he placed a hand on her bony shoulder, even as his concentration broke and the old Phobia   
returned.  
"I bet you'd like to get 'em back," he whispered, watching as she sucked in her breath quickly and faced   
him, her eyes glittering.   
"Yes."  
Fritz took his hand from her shoulder, the dying rays of the sun lighting his whole body an orange-yellow.   
"Well, it can be arranged."  
  
"Violence has exponentially increased since the rise of mutants," the reporter on the old news tape said,   
and Fritz leaned closer in his living room chair to hear better. It was late; Aileen had gone to bed hours ago,   
and now he had the opportunity to watch the tape that he had brought with him.  
He had seen it a million times before, but every time he felt bile rise in his throat. Pictures of mutant   
terrorists destroying property and lives filled the screen as he watched from the darkness.  
His parents, both human, had been killed by one of those mutants—the one called Magneto. Fritz had   
been an orphan and completely alone until the Fellowship found him and explained how his gifts could be   
used to fight the evil that steadily consumed the earth. He never forgot that he himself was a mutant, and   
constantly tried to make penance for that fact by annihilating as many of the vile things as possible.  
"What are you doing?" Aileen's voice startled him, and he immediately reached for the remote to switch   
off the television. Once they were in darkness, Fritz answered.  
"Just watching a show. It was stupid anyway."  
"Oh." Aileen's eyes flashed in the blackness. She sat down on the sofa near him, her hair catching the   
dim light. "Are we really going through with that plan?"  
"Yeah," he said, suddenly loathing her presence even more. The "plan" that she spoke of was to break into   
Xavier's mansion and get her revenge, although in actuality it was to get the files from the professor's   
computer.  
"I want to thank you," she softly told him.  
"For what?"  
"For being so nice to me." Even in the darkness of the room, he knew that she blushed. He was surprised   
for an instant, and then smiled, glad that she couldn't see how unnaturally cold it was.  
"Hey, no problem. You're such a sweet girl."  
Again, he sensed that she blushed. That white face of hers was probably the color of a ripe strawberry.   
Without warning, she grabbed onto his hand with her own. He nearly retched when he felt the protruding   
bones beneath the chilly skin, but he took a deep breath and squeezed back.   
  
Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the water fountain. His eyes scanned the crowd   
of people as they hurried to their classes. Finally, they came to rest upon Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner.   
He spit out the wooden toothpick that he had been gnawing on, a sneer appearing.   
"What do you want, Summers?"   
"Heard you were having trouble at the Brotherhood," Scott replied, warily observing as Lance stepped   
away from the fountain, hands remaining in his pockets.   
"Yeah, and where'd you hear that from?" He growled in response.  
"Didn't hear it from anyone. I saw it for myself."  
Lance laughed bitterly.   
"Well, so Aileen left. We're doing fine without her, anyway."  
"Where did she go?"  
"I dunno. Left with some blonde-haired guy," Lance said. "Why do you wanna know?"  
Scott adjusted his ruby glasses. "Just wondering."   
"Right. Whatever." With that, Lance started down the hallway.   
Scott sighed.   
"At least she's out of the Brotherhood. Those guys are creeps."   
"Ja, that is good," Kurt agreed.   
"Speak of the devil," Scott muttered, and Nightcrawler squinted to see who he was referring to. It was   
Aileen, her arm affectionately hooked under the blonde-haired boy's.   
"Vho is that guy?"Kurt wondered after they had passed.   
"His name's Joseph Something. That's all I know," Scott informed him.   
"I zhink that's the guy that got into a fight vith Quicksilver," Kurt said.   
"He doesn't look too dangerous. Still, better keep an eye on him," Cyclops announced as they rushed to   
class.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to explain this one more time. My friends are going to create a diversion downtown by   
pretending to be the Brotherhood. That'll get rid of at least half of Xavier's flunkies. This jamming device   
will keep us from being detected for no longer than a half an hour. We go straight to this room," Fritz   
pointed to a circled area on his stolen map. "And then we'll hit the building's nerve center. Any questions?"  
"Yeah. How do you expect to get by Xavier? The guy can sense you a mile away," Aileen responded as   
she skeptically perused the map.   
"I can neutralize the x-gene in others, remember?"  
Phobia nodded, though she was still incredulous.   
Fritz looked down at the watch on his wrist.   
"My friends should have started the attack. Get ready to move."   
  
Flicking his tail like some overgrown cat, Kurt leaned up against the couch and peered out the window at   
the lawn, where darkness had hidden almost everything.   
"Something is very vrong," he murmured, half to himself and half to Marie, who was on the floor, reading a   
heavy metal magazine.   
"Ah could of tol' ya that. Everyone's out fighting the Brotherhood," she replied, her head held in her palms   
and her dark hair spilling onto the glossy magazine.  
Kurt was silent as he glanced down at Marie, gold eyes running over her briefly and then returning to the   
window.   
"Ja, everyone but us," he said unhappily.   
"And Logan." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be sucha wimp, Kurt."  
"I can't help it. It's zhis feeling-,"   
Marie stood up and rolled the magazine in her hand.   
"Vhere are you going?"  
"To mah room. Where Ah don't hafta listen to yer bellyachin'."  
The lights blinked twice, and then went out.   
"Well, ain't this something out of a cheesy horror movie," Rogue said, wincing at Kurt leaped off the   
couch, his face contorted with fear.   
"I told you that something vas wrong!"  
"Ah believe ya, okay? Let's go to the Professor. He'll tell us what's goin' on."   
"This is like a bad dream," Kurt told her, as the girl reached for a candle atop the mantel and lit it.  
"Calm down, Kurt," Rogue said, the candle giving her the appearance of a jack-o'lantern with makeup.  
They started toward the Professor's office, and were almost there when they heard a noise.   
"Vhat was that?" Nightcrawler whimpered, his eyes round with terror.   
"It's not-," Rogue started, before the two figures moved out of the shadows, the guns in their hands   
reflecting the yellow light of the candle.  
Marie's heart fluttered when she saw Aileen, the ugly mutant's white skin seeming to glow in the darkness,   
her liver-colored lips peeling back in an awful grin.  
"Hello, Marie," she purred, aiming the gun at her chest.  
Kurt recognized the boy who stood next to Phobia; he was the same one that Aileen had been walking   
with. His face, Nightcrawler saw, had the same sick glee as Aileen's, although it was hidden much better.   
He closed his eyes, concentarted, tried to teleport.   
Nothing happened.   
"Vhat-?"  
Much to his shock, he saw that not only could he no longer teleport, but that the blue fur was gone. His   
beastly hands were now normal, and he felt at his face, mouth gaping in amazement.   
"Kurt?" Rogue asked, equally startled. She could only stare in bewilderment, and probably would have   
stupidly gawked at him longer if Aileen hadn't prodded her with the gun.   
Rogue did not think, just acted; she lunged for Phobia, grabbing onto her skull-like face with both bare   
hands.There was a sense of deja vu as nothing happened, and Marie felt a horrible pit form in her stomach   
as she remembered the nightmare from long ago. She could almost feel the warm water on her skin as they   
were herded into one of the larger rooms.   
She nearly cried out when she saw the Professor curled up in a fetal position, a large bruise forming on the   
back of his head.  
"Why are y'all doin' this?" she found herself shouting in desperation.   
"Revenge, Rogue. Simple as that." Aileen's eyes glittered like beads of onyx. Behind her, the blonde-  
haired teen was taking out a disk.   
"And what's yer part in this?" Rogue demanded of him.  
"Oh, I have my motives," he said, and then stopped. "Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself. My   
name's Fritz."  
"Go to hell, Fritz."  
"You first."  
"Please Aileen," Kurt pleaded, "you are not evil. Don't do zhis."  
Phobia's wicked expression didn't changed.   
"Forgot one thing, bub," a voice called out, and they all turned in unison to see Logan, his mouth twisted   
into a snarl.  
"Oh, and what might that be?" Fritz arrogantly inquired.   
"Me."  
"I'll just neutralize your powers like everyone else's."  
"You do that. But remember," with a metallic snikt, Logan's razor claws slid out from their sheaths, "my   
claws ain't part of my powers."  
Fritz paled, but he kept his gun from trembling.   
"I bet you'll die if I shoot you. You don't have your healing factor anymore."  
"That's a bet I'm willin' ta take."  
Fritz aimed the gun at Rogue, his bluish eyes narrowed.   
"Are you willing to bet that she won't die?"  
Logan said nothing, but retracted his claws as a sign of submission.  
Fritz swung the gun around and blew a hole in Aileen's abdomen.  
Her black eyes bulged with astonishment as flecks of gore and maroon liquid fell to the floor, her weapon   
slipping from her hand. With a soft moan of protest, she keeled over, landing in a pool of her own blood.  
Rogue gasped.  
"F-Fritz," Aileen gurgled, looking up in absolute horror, "w-wh-why?"  
"Oh, shut up, you ugly bitch. I can't believe that you ever trusted me." He shook his head. "You're as   
gullible as you are deformed."  
"If ya ain't here for her, then why the hell are ya here?" Marie questioned, watching, sickened, as Aileen   
coughed up black blood and slumped.  
"For this, mutie." he held up the disk that he had brought with him.  
Marie just stared, confused.  
"I'm going to copy every file in good ol' Xavier's computer. With that information, the Fellowship will be   
able to find every mutant living in this area."  
"The Fellowship of Humanity? You're crazier than a skunk with his head in a pail! They wanta kill   
mutants, 'cluding you!"  
"That's what you know," he hissed. "Oh, and don't count on your friends returning anytime soon. I sent   
them on a wildgoose chase."  
Triumphantly, he sauntered toward one of the computers.   
"Tonight, the mutie scum dies," he declared, so intent on his mission that he didn't notice Aileen's hand   
reach for the gun soaking in her blood.  
Despite the violent quivering of her hand, she fired twice, one shot hitting Fritz squarely in the back. He   
fell ungainly forward, crashing into the computers. His hold on Nightcrawler disappeared instantly, and   
Kurt was once again his furry self. Marie rushed to the Professor, and was grateful to see that he was alive,   
albeit that the bruise on his head was a large one.  
She heard the wet gurgling behind her, and turned to see Aileen watching avidly.  
"Aileen, Ah'm-," she started.   
Phobia said nothing, though, in those huge eyes, Rogue could see a glimpse of something...human.  
  
The pain was so far away, and she was only vaguely aware of it. Fritz was gone, she could sense it, and at   
least that loose end was tied up. She was keenly aware of the throbbing of her heart, how it slowed after   
each beat.   
She wasn't frightened. No, more relieved. Tired, she was so very tired.   
The last thing she saw was Rogue's face, and she let go of the hate, allowed her muscles to relex and the rot   
that had been steadily growing to shrivel up. The darkness was so beautiful, so forgiving and gentle. As she   
drew her last breath, Aileen surrendered to it. 


End file.
